one shot's I think
by Sora-Riku-kh
Summary: I wanted to write something for my favorite game Pokemon so here it is. If you want me to note me what you want me to write about. I may post some of my character's as a traner.
1. Touko's True Feeling's

Ok, so I've been playing the new pokemon Black game and I tought about the female character Touko and N... I think that N really likes her so I came up with this silly fanfic... never wrote a strate pair before in my life (well I try but it end's badly) so this is what I came up with. I might write more of this if you want me too...

I own nothing!

* * *

I sat in my room in a house that I got a year ago on a late stormy night, my thoughts kept going back to that day two years ago. It was the day that the man I loved left to part's unknown on the back of the black dragon Pokemon. I just stood their, my tears couldn't stop falling as he told me to follow my dreams and to make them come true. Didn't he know that I liked him a lot and I wanted to go with him; there were times when I thought I was dreaming and that when I would wake up I would see him laying in bed next to me giving me that kind warm smile that he would share with me when ever we met on the road.

"N…" I said aloud and looked over to chibi N ( Pansage ) as he played with the other baby Pokemon that I've come to care for. A lone tear fell from my eye as I kept thinking about him. My mind went back to the day I met him, to the day he told me the truth about himself, to all the times when I felt like he would tell me that he would betray his father and give up his role as king and come with me. Of cores those were just "what if" and nothing more.

* * *

The storm kept going on as I went to sleep, dreaming of N and me together in a forest with our Pokemon's playing and having fun. When that monster – Ghetsis – came out of no were with a knife in his hand and wanted to kill me for showing his son the "ill ways of the world" I was scared and I thought for a moment I was going to die. In the background I heard someone saying my name and asking me to wake up. I shut my eyes and awaited for the blade to pierce threw my heart when I woke up to see a guy next to my bed with a worried look on his face. I felt a tear fall from my eye's yet again. "N…?" I whispered as I looked at the face of the guy who came into my house without me knowing.

"Yea, it's me Touko." He said so calmly that it almost scared me.

"How did you get here?' I asked wondering if I was still sleeping.

"You sent me a letter with the map of Village Bridge along with a key, remember?" He said in that calm kind voice.

That's right I did do that. I wanted him to have a place that he could call home, and stay if he wanted to, the house was to big for me to live all alone. "Oh, I thought you never got that letter, I didn't get a reply so I just thought that"

"I did but I was, well I was thinking that it was out of pity for a guy who was fooled by his own father." N said as I went to turn on the light, it was too dark in the house and my little Pokemon's were all sleeping so soundly that the lights wouldn't bug them at all.

"Why would you think that? Out of my friends you're the one person I care for the most N." I said.

"Why me, I was once the king of an evil organization that wanted to free Pokemon's from their trainer by any means necessary, so why most to like me more that that Cheren guy that seems to battle you a lot or that Bianca girl who help the professor?" He asked me.

"N, how do you feel about me? Do you like me as a friend or something else?" I asked him, it was the one thing I wanted more then anything in the world.

"That's why I left Unova, to think about all that has happen; as I went to Honen, Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh I kept thinking about you and what you were doing. I came to this…" N said as he walked closer to me.

"N…?" That was all I could say before N kissed me. My eye's went wide for a moment them closed as I kissed back, surprising him a little.

We kissed until air became a big need and forced us to split. "I… really… like… a lot…" He said in-between breaths.

"N… I love you, a lot. That's why I gave you that key, so you can have a home to come to, since the place you called home was gone I felt it was my fault and that I should do something for you." I said. The next thing that shocked me was N crying. He had tears coming down his face like the rain that fell from the sky.

"You… you love me?" N asked.

"Yes, I do. I have for a long time. I wanted to tell you my feeling but with things as they were I couldn't tell you because I was scared." I said tears falling from my eyes as well but mine were out of joy and happiness.

"Touko, I'm happy. Thank you…" He said and in that moment I knew how he felt about me. He didn't have to say it at all. "I love you too, can I stay here?" But he did say it.

"I just told you that this could be your home, if you wanted it to be."

"You don't know how happy that makes me." He said as he held me close. But I knew that he was happy that he didn't have to travel all the time; that he could live in a place that was quite and that no one knew about his past.

* * *

The next day I woke up to see the face of the one I love sleeping right next to me on the floor. I quietly giggled and his face as he slept. The only thing that could mess up this moment was my Zora (Zorua) waking up and poking my back, which happened. I tried to get up to get the food out for the Pokemon's that were going to wake up but a pair of arms were wrapped around my waist. I looked over and saw that N was awake. "Morning!" I said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Touko-Chan." N replied, his voice held cheer in it.

It was then I knew that this was no dream and that my one dream came true, N was here and that he was going to stay by my side.

* * *

Well what do you think. Like I said it's my first time writing something like this... Uh should I write more or not...


	2. N's true feeling's

Ok... this is what N's thought about what Touko (White) did for him... it goes along with Touko's true feeling's... Starts off with him in another region (I think it was Sinnoh... I don't remember what because I wrote this two weeks ago) Please enjoy...

(To those who reveiwed Touko's True feeling)

Gr4Yr4in: Thank you for that review, you have no clue how much that really ment to me...

Again please enjoy

(I OWN NOTHING!)

* * *

I didn't know what to do anymore; I just stood there with the letter in my hand along with a small sliver key. She wanted to give me this key and come to that bridge. I couldn't believe my eyes; I didn't know what I would do once I got there. So I just placed the letter and the key in a safe place and went onwards with my journey

* * *

One year ago I got a letter from Touko- the second hero- saying that if I needed a place to come home to that she would be there waiting for me. I am now at this lovely church that pay's home to those who are at peace and no longer with us. I sit and pray for the forgotten and for my beloved Touko, and her well being. This city is lovely but I now miss my home in Unova. Funny the one thing I wanted to do was leave that land and go to places where I've only dreamed about. And that led me to this church in Sinnoh where I now pray. After that I walk to the Pokemon center to heal them so I may take my leave of this lovely city and head for the next port town, which was in Canalave City, I knew they would take me back to Castelia City and closer to my beloved Touko. I didn't call her and tell her I was back, I wanted to go see Touko my self.

* * *

I kept walking threw the cities that I went pass before and thought to myself how nice it is now that my father was no longer a threat to these people and their Pokemon. I thought about what Leaf – I girl I met in Kanto – about a group called team rocket and how they tried to take over the world. I thought how my father wanted to do the same thing, take over the world, I then heard from a sweet girl name May from Hoenn and how she stop these two team's from doing the same thing, the same with Dawn and Berry, I then knew that each place had their own set's of trouble's and heroes.

* * *

Finally I made it Village Bridge only to find it raining. I really wanted my homecoming to be when it was nice and sunny so that Touko and I could let our Pokemon's run free with the wind until dinner time, but I didn't care I have the key and soon Touko will know my feeling's for her. I walk into the house only to find my beloved crying in her sleep. She must be having such a terrible nightmare. "Touko!" I said as I ran to her side.

"No, please don't hurt him…" She said softly tears still falling from her eyes.

"Touko…" I whispered.

"Please N… run…" She said in her sleep. I then knew it was about me and someone was going to hurt me?

"Touko, you need to wake up… Touko!" I yelled at her, as much as I didn't want to do that I had to get her to wake up. And she did, her lovely eyes were looking around, wondering who was inside the house with her. Her breath was fast and she was a mess but she looked lovely to me.

"N…?" she whispered, her voice help hope that I would be there to chase her fears away.

I replied with a yes, which seemed to calmed her down.I asked her why did she sent me that key and she had told me that she cared about me more than her other two friends. I was confused by this but I knew that she felt the same way about me but she didn't know. I couldn't tell her that I loved her but if I didn't I fear she would hate me. So I did what I had to do I told her where I've been and yet I couldn't bring my self to say those words, I must be acting like a little school boy who's telling the girl he's crushing on how he felt. I did the only thing I could think of…

I kissed Touko. She didn't do anything at first but I didn't mind, I was glad that I could kiss her. I then felt her kiss back. I then felt my brain yelling at me for air; I pulled away from Touko. "I … really… like… you… a lot…" I said in between breaths.

"N… I love you, a lot. That's why I gave you that key, so you can have a home to come to, since the place you called home was gone I felt it was my fault and that I should do something for you." She said to me. What she said made me cry tears of joy. I couldn't keep it in me anymore.

"You… you love me?" I asked, just wanting to be sure if what I heard was real.

"Yes, I do. I have for a long time. I wanted to tell you my feelings but with things as they were I couldn't tell you because I was scared." She said as her own tears fell from her eyes.

"Touko, I'm happy. Thank you…" I said to her. My heart felt like a bottle of warmth opened up and pulled out, making me feel happy. I know she's going to laugh me but I have to say it. "I love you too, can I stay here?"

"I just told you that this could be your home, if you wanted it to be." She said, her voice held some laughter in it.

"You don't know how happy that makes me." I said I as pulled her close. She would never know how grateful and happy I am to have her as my girlfriend and to live in a lovely place that holds history.

* * *

The next morning I was the first to wake up, it was probably 5:30 but I didn't care I just laid there watching Touko sleep. I fell in more love with her than I did before. She was my angel, the one who made me think about what that team and my father did. I now knew that if my dad were to find us that it would hurt Touko so much to the point were I would cry to see her scared and hurting like last night when I return to her. I didn't want to think about that. I can't think about that. I started to get a little tired so I just went back to sleep with Touko on the floor. How we fell asleep on the floor in the first place I didn't care at all.

The next time I woke up was when Touko was about to get up, I didn't want that so I wrapped my arms around her waist. She looked over to me and said "Morning!" Her voice held such cheer that it made me feel happy to be the one to hear her voice.

"Good morning, Touko-Chan." I replied cheerfully back.

I think I just made Touko's dream come true.

* * *

Well thats that, hoped you enjoyed it... I think I'm getting better with this one...


End file.
